Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - STRING PLUCK
This sound effect can be found on Series 4000 Hollywood Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * Adventures in Wonderland * Bananas in Pyjamas (Heard once in "Street Fixers".) * Bear Behaving Badly * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard once in "A Wagon of a Different Color", "It's All in Your Head", "Spring Fever", and "Oops, my mistake".) * Camp Lazlo * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Heard once in a low pitch in "Clifford Cleans His Doghouse".) * Dora the Explorer (Heard once in "Rapido, Tico!".) * Ed, Edd n' Eddy (Heard once in "Run, Ed, Run.") * The Exe's And The Oh's (Heard once in "Run, Ex, Run.") * Grizzy and the Lemmings * Happy Tree Friends (Heard once in “Spin Fun Knowing Ya.”) * Hey Duggee (Heard once in "The Drawing Badge".) * Johnny Test (Heard once in "Smooth Talking Johnny".) * LazyTown * The Loud House (Heard twice in "Funny Business".) * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "O Sole Minnie.") * Mickey Mouse Works (Heard once in "The Nutcracker".) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) (Heard once in "Sir Kermit the Brave".) * Peppa Pig (Heard often in "The New Car" and once in "Jumble Sale.") * Phil of the Future * Pinky Dinky Doo (Heard once in "Where Are My Shoes?", "Pinky Dinky Doo and the Outer Space Fluffy Buns", "Come Home, Little Guinea Pig", "Tyler Dinky Doo and the Legend of Twigfoot" and "Guppy Training Day.") * PAW Patrol * PB&J Otter * Puppy Dog Pals * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rugrats (Heard once in "Mother's Day".) * Rubbadubbers (Heard once in "Train Driver Tubb".) * Rocko's Modern Life * Stanley * Sitting Ducks (Heard once in "Chasing Andy", "Iced Duck", and "Aldo's Uncle Artie".) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Home Sweet Rumble", and "Chatterbox Gary".) * Uncle Grandpa * VeggieTales in the House * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * WordWorld * ZOOM TV Specials * Elmo Saves Christmas (1996) Movies * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Cinderelmo (1999) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) * The Little Rascals Save the Day (2014) * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) * Minions (2015) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) Video Games PC: * Living Books: Arthur's Computer Adventure (1998) * Living Books: The New Kid on the Block * Millie's Math House (1992) (PC Game) Sega Pico: * Smart Alex and Smart Alice: Curious Kids (Video Game) Super Nintendo: * Virtual Bart (Video Game) (Heard once in a low pitch.) Nintendo Wii: * Super Mario Galaxy (Used when bouncing off of a Jump Beamer or Spring Topman.) Nintendo Wii U: * Super Mario 3D World (Sped up) Mobigo Startup Commercials * McDonalds Commercial (Bad Hair Day) Videos * Rock 'N' Learn: Colors Shapes and Counting (1997) (Videos) Promos USA: * Boomerang - Pet of the Week (2015) (Promos) Trailers Shorts * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Shorts (High Pitched) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Summertime Shorts YouTube Videos * The Angry Birds Movie McDonalds Happy Meal Toys Launcher Figures 2016 * Canadoodle Toy Reviews Series * FAIL Elmo Toy OMG Epic Funny FAIL Toy Review Video by Mike Mozart of JeepersMedia on YouTube * Mommyof3xo Series (Heard in various videos.) * Sandaroo Kids Series * Shrek the Third Six FAIL Food Products Review by Mike Mozart of JeepersMedia Epic * SuperMarioLogan Videos * Totally Gabby Series * Toy Story Collection Animated Talking Mr. Potato Head Movie Toy Review * Toys Unlimited Series Anime * Lucky Star * Pokemon (Heard once in "Ash Catches a Pokémon".) Image Gallery Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - STRING PLUCK/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas